puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastica Mania 2012
|date_aired = |attendance = 1,950 (January 21) 1,950 (January 22) |venue = Korakuen Hall |city = Tokyo, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Sin Piedad (2011) Wrestle Kingdom VI in Tokyo Dome |nextevent = Reyes del Aire (2012) The New Beginning (2012) |event = Fantastica Mania |lastevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2011 |nextevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2013 }} Fantastica Mania 2012 was the name of two major shows produced that took place on January 21 and January 22, 2012 in Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan. The event was the second ever co-promoted events between Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and featured matches with wrestlers from both promotions. The main event of the first night, a tag team match, where New Japan wrestler Kazuchika Okada and CMLL wrestler Volador Jr. defeated IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi and NWA World Historic Welterweight Champion La Sombra, built to not only Volador Jr. challenging for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship on the second night, but also to Okada challenging for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship on February 12 at New Japan's The New Beginning pay-per-view. The first night also featured New Japan wrestler KUSHIDA submitting CMLL World Welterweight Champion Máscara Dorada on his way to a title match on the second night, and an appearance from CMLL World Women's Champion Ayumi Kurihara. During the second night both Máscara Dorada and La Sombra successfully defended their CMLL championships. Background Each of the events featured six matches, some with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted]] feuds or storylines while other matches were the first time some wrestlers faced off. The Fantastica Mania events was the result of several years of co-operation between New Japan Pro Wrestling and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, which had seen both companies exchange wrestlers for various events. Fantastica Mania January 21, 2012 |match1=''Suzuki-gun'' (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) defeated Danshoku Dino and Máximo |stip1=Tag team match |time1=08:04 |match2=Okumura and Yoshi-Hashi (with Mima Shimoda) defeated King Fale and Tama Tonga |stip2=Tag team match |time2=11:27 |match3=Prince Devitt, Ryusuke Taguchi and Tiger Mask defeated Gedo, Jado and Misterioso Jr. |stip3=Six-man tag team match |time3=12:50 |match4=Hirooki Goto and KUSHIDA defeated Máscara Dorada and Rush |stip4=Tag team match |time4=10:24 |match5=Diamante, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tetsuya Naito defeated Mephisto, Shinsuke Nakamura, Yujiro Takahashi |stip5="Black Cat Memorial Match" Six man tag team match |time5=13:33 |match6=Kazuchika Okada and Volador Jr. defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi and La Sombra |stip6=Tag team match |time6=12:33 }} Fantastica Mania January 22, 2012 |match1=Prince Devitt, Ryusuke Taguchi, Tama Tonga and Tiger Mask defeated Gedo, Jado, Okumura and Yoshi-Hashi (with Mima Shimoda) |stip1=Eight-man tag team match |time1=10:11 |match2=Jushin Thunder Liger and Máximo defeated Misterioso Jr. and Taichi |stip2=Tag team match |time2=08:15 |match3=Máscara Dorada © defeated KUSHIDA |stip3=Singles match for the CMLL World Welterweight Championship |time3=13:22 |match4=Hirooki Goto defeated Rush |stip4=Singles match |time4=09:49 |match5=Kazuchika Okada, Mephisto and Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Diamante, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Tetsuya Naito |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=14:24 |match6=La Sombra © defeated Volador Jr. |stip6=Singles match for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship |time6=21:47 }} References Category:Fantastica Mania Category:Puroresu Category:Events Category:NJPW Events